Episode 776 (9 Eevees and a Pokeball)
Plot The guppies and Tiff had found Pokémon! They try to catch them but they fail all the time! Will they get the Pokémon? Characters Molly Gil Goby Demma Onna Nonny Eevee Vaporeon Jolteon Flareon Espeon Umbereon Leafeon Glaceon Slyveon Fish Tiff Crab 1 Crab 2 Crab 3 Transcripts Molly: Hi. I'm Molly. Molly: And its time- Gil: Hey! Molly! Molly: What Gilly? Gil: I played this new game called Pokémon. Tiff: Gil. Gil: Tiff what is it? Tiff: Pokémon is real. Gil: Cool! Molly: Anyways.... All: It's time for bubble guppies! (The intro happens. after the fish say the name of the episode it shows Molly climbing with 10 Pokeballs) Molly: Tiff, why are we doing this? Nonny: He said that there are Pokémon near this island. Tiff: And it's a family! Gil: 894 steps, 895 steps... Goby: We had been here for 3 hours! Oona: Are we getting there? Deema: (Tummy grumbles)I'm hungry! Tiff: Don't worry, we got about 400 more steps to the surface. All but Tiff: Ugh! Tiff: What? We are just trying to prove. Goby: 1 and a half hours to go. Gil: 932 steps 933 steps 934 steps... (90 minutes later...) Molly: We made it to coast central 5! Nonny and Tiff: And it looks like were 20 meters from the surface. Deema: Its so beautiful! Gil: No time for sight seeing! Molly: Yeah. Gil is right. Goby: Then lets go! (The guppies swim to 10 meters to the surface when 3 crabs talked to them.) Crab 2: Wait! Crab 1: Before you go to the surface do you want some food? Molly and her team: Yes. Gil: We had been climbing all day! Crab 3: Then what do you want? Crab 3: This is a buffet! Gil: Steak. Molly: Pancakes. Goby: Oranges, Apples and Bananas. Deema: Waffles. Oona: Kelp jerky. Tiff: Salad, carrots, and not too much dressing on the salad. Nonny: Mac and Apple sauce. All: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nonny: Just kidding! I want normal mac and chesse! Crab 3: Ok! Crab 2: What drink? Molly: 2% Milk for all of us. Crab 2: Ok! (The guppies go to a table) (40 minutes later...) Fish: Done? Molly: Done! (Molly is hearing something.) ????????: Vaaaapooooor! Molly: Who was that? Crab 1: Oh that may be the Pokémon living on the island. Tiff: I knew it! ????????: Vaaaapoooooooor! Deema: OK! lets go! Fish: Thanks for using out buffet! (Molly and the gang go the watch point 5.) Molly: (Whispers) Ok. Lets be quiet. Vaporeon: Vapor vaporeon! Sylveon: Syl-veon! Flareon: Flare! Flare! Jolteon: Jolt! Jolteon, Jolt! Umbereon: Umber... umber umber. Glaceon: Glace! Glaceon! Glace glace! Leafeon: Leaf! Leaf! Leaf! Espeon: Esp. Eevee: Eevee! Eevee eevee! Vee! Gil: (Whispers) What the- Glaceon: Glace? (The guppies pop into the water as fast as they can) Glaceon: Glace glaceon. Eevee: Eevee vee vee? Glaceon: Glace glace glaceon. (Molly puts her head above the surface) (Molly quietly throws a pokeball at the group of Pokémon.) Deema: (Quietly) Oh boy! (the pokeball hits a tree) Molly: (Quietly) DARN IT! (Molly goes back into the water) Nonny: Did you got them? Molly: No. Not even close. Tiff: Time to plan. (20 minutes of planning later...) Eevee: Eevee vee Eevee! Slyveon: Slyv slyveon! Vaporeon: Vapor vapor vaporeon vapor. Molly: Tiff, what now? Tiff: We use a great ball. Deema: LETS DO IT! (Deema stupetly came out of the water throwing the great ball) Deema: (Loudly) YOU ARE GETTING IN THIS BALL! Eevee: Vee? (Deema throws the great ball at them) Vaporeon: VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! (Vaporeon slaps the great ball with her tail, going back to Deema) Deema: Whoa! (Deema goes back in the water) Tiff: Well that was harsh. (Another 20 minutes of planning later...) Gil: Okay. So we use an ultra ball and distraction at them Tiff: This is gonna be our third shot. Molly: I'm going in. (Molly jumps out of the water and throws 560 pokepuffs at the family of Pokémon) Eevee: Vee vee Eevee! Slyveon: Slyv slyv? Umbereon: UMBEREON! (The Eevee family goes to the pokepuffs) Vaporeon: Vapor! Vaporeon! (The Eevees are eating the pokepuffs) Molly: 3... 2... 1... GO! (Molly throws the ultra ball) Slyveon: Slyv, slyv slyv! (Slyveon grabs the ultra ball) Slyveon: Slyv-eoooooon! (Slyveon throws the ultra ball into the water across from Molly) Gil: Darn it! Goby: Well we need the strongest of Pokeballs! All guppies and Tiff: THE MASTER BALL! (Yet another 20 minutes of planning later...) Tiff: I just found this ball. Nonny: It's our only hope. Oona: Hopefully we do it. Goby: I WANT MORE FOOD! Molly: Just wait. Goby: Fine. (Tiff comes out of the water) Tiff: This time. (Tiff throws the master ball but does it far) Eevee: Eeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeee. (The master ball lands in the volcano) Vaporeon: Vapor? (The master ball gets destroyed) (Tiff come back into the water) Tiff: I'm gonna make something. Molly: Ok! (55 minutes of waiting later) Tiff: It's done! The 9 ball! It has a catch rate of 1024, and can get 9 Pokémon at a time! Molly: Cool! (Tiff goes out of the water again) Tiff: (VERY LOUDLY) THIS TIME YOUR GETTING IT! Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbereon, Leafeon, Glaceon, And Slyveon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (In their language). (Tiff throws the 9 ball) (The Pokémon go in the 9 ball) (The Pokeball is flashing and shaking) Tiff: Come on! Come on! Come on! (The pokeball gets the Pokémon) Tiff: Gotcha! (25 minutes of doing stuff later...) Tiff: This will be in my collection! (Tiff puts the 9 ball in his collection) Molly: Well this made a good day! (The end!) Category:Tiff episodes Category:Pokemon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes